


Must Be a Devil Between Us

by cessatrix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dark Thor (Marvel), Loki is 18, M/M, No one is nice here, Reincarnation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cessatrix/pseuds/cessatrix
Summary: Thor hauls him clean into the air with a fistful of chain. Kisses him hard enough to draw blood. The boy opens up with every indication of delight, and impertinently sticks his tongue in Thor’s mouth. He tries to get a hold on Thor’s tunic with his bound hands. His sharp teeth close over Thor’s lip as he pushes against him eagerly. They are both bleeding by the time Thor drags him off, both laughing.“The stories are true,” Loki giggles. “You’re quite mad now, aren’t you.”





	Must Be a Devil Between Us

Cutting off Thanos’s head did nothing to stop the dark, angry rage that overtook Thor. He left Midgard and New Asgard behind, acquired a ship and a crew, and set out to hunt down all who swore allegiance to Thanos across the galaxy.

He hunted for many years, feeling satisfaction only when his ax found fresh blood. He ignored the hails from Midgard, the calls for his help, then the demands that he stop his activities, until they stopped. One by one any known to be loyal to the Mad Titan met their end at his hands. 

The days when butchery was certain were all that he looked forward to. Thanos’s minions would beg for their lives, and Thor would say, “Where was Thanos’s mercy for those who were mine?” and he smiled as they died. 

Then comes the day they drag before him a bounty hunter known to do business with Thanos’s henchmen. The woman interests him not because she begs, but because she kneels with the defiant expression of someone with an offer that they hope will prolong her life. Thor is bored enough that he permits her to speak. 

“My lord, your history is known to every soul in the galaxy,” the bounty hunter says. “I will not ask you to spare me. I propose a simple trade. My life for one that you will value far more.”

Thor is unmoved. “You have made a poor gambit. There is no life that I value at all.”

He gestures. The woman speaks fast with a spear-point pointed into her chest. “On board my ship, you will find your brother, Loki. He claims to be reborn. He has the talents and tricks that mark him for the same. For years, I searched for him after hearing stories of his exploits, knowing my time to meet you was inevitable. I caught him a week ago.”

“My brother is dead,” Thor scowls at her. His vision turns red. “I will see every bone in your body broken for speaking his name.”

“I swear to you, my lord, one who claims it is in my ship’s hold,” the woman says. Now she begs. “Bring him here and judge him in your wisdom.”

Her slow death will be the entertaining work of a night for such a hoax, so Thor sees no reason not to indulge her. He nods at the guards. “You heard her. Bring forth Loki.”

Her death will be nothing, compared to the tortures that await the crazed fool who would dare use his brother’s name. Thor will tear him apart with his bare hands, one piece at a time.

He shifts impatiently in the captain’s chair, built grander than a throne, while they wait. The guards return, dragging a slight form bound with magical chains between them. They cast him at Thor’s feet. He pushes up onto his knees and lifts his head.

“Why, hello, brother,” says the boy. For he is still a boy: he cannot have more than eighteen years, if that. For eighteen years Thor has been hunting. His cheek is smooth but has a shadow of stubble. His eyes are green, and his hair is long and black. His face is Loki’s, from a past so far away that nothing else is left in the universe to recall it. He grins at Thor, feral.

Thor leaps to his feet. He has never been so full of rage. Not even facing Thanos. “Sorcery and lies,” he shouts. “Kill them both.”

“Temper,” clucks the boy, unconcerned. He examines his painted black nails. “I see you’ve given up any attempt to learn self-control.”

“I will rip your tongue out and feed it to her.” Thor points at the cringing woman, who has begun to look worried. 

“That’s a pity,” says the boy. “I seem to remember you being more inventive with your use of tongue.”

The blood in Thor’s veins turns to ice. “Leave us,” he barks at the guards. “Take her to a cell while I decide on the manner of her death.” When his men hesitate, he shouts again. “ _Leave us!_ ”

They are left alone. The boy smirks up at Thor from his crouch. He looks more like a hunter than the prey.

“Repeat what you said,” Thor says.

“Allow me to word it better this time,” says the boy. “I seem to remember how inventive you were with your tongue in my ass, brother, as a prelude to your cock.”

Thor masters his expression and returns to his seat. Despite his fury, he’s impressed. “Tell me how you have achieved this trickery, and I will spare your life and let you work in my service.”

“So you are a benevolent god, all evidence aside,” says the boy with a crooked smile. “There’s no trickery, Thor, except my usual tricks. I’m Loki.”

“That’s not possible,” Thor says. “My brother is dead.”

“I died, yes,” says the boy. “I found myself eventually in this body. It was an awful bore, having to grow up again. Knowing I was something far more than a child. But I didn’t regain my memories in full until I began to come of age. Quite the puberty, remembering what we were. What we did.”

“If you are Loki,” says Thor. He grinds his teeth on the possibility that this could be true. “Why did you not come to me?”

“You aren’t in the habit of staying in one place,” the boy points out. “And you have quite the reputation these days. Tsk, tsk! Though I’ll admit ‘the Butcher of Asgard’ has a certain ring to it.” His grin grows teeth. “The truth is, that I was waiting to be in a body fit to meet you. Should I have come as a child, big brother? Would you have dandled me on your knee?”

“If you are Loki,” Thor hisses. “Prove it.”

“With pleasure,” says the boy. His expression shows mocking glee. “I can’t transform with these infernal chains blocking me, but I am still good with impressions.” His mouth twists, and when he speaks next it is an eerie impersonation of Thor’s own voice. “ _Loki, I have come to believe that we two survived Ragnarok for a reason. We are meant to be together, you and I. Stay with me, rule by my side, be my love_....”

“Stop,” yells Thor. He bolts up from the chair once more. He recognizes his own words, but not the man he was when he spoke them. That man is dead, burned to ashes with his brother. There is no denying that only two souls in the universe heard those words said however. He descends to the boy’s level, and bends to inspect him. This near, the face is a replica, down to his long eyelashes and thin lips. Thor feels an awakening of hunger unlike anything he has experienced in decades. “Loki?”

“Brother,” agrees the boy. He grins again. His pupils expand black with Thor so close, and his tongue darts out in a display Thor has not seen in as many years.

Thor hauls him clean into the air with a fistful of chain. Kisses him hard enough to draw blood. The boy opens up with every indication of delight, and impertinently sticks his tongue in Thor’s mouth. He tries to get a hold on Thor’s tunic with his bound hands. His sharp teeth close over Thor’s lip as he pushes against him eagerly. They are both bleeding by the time Thor drags him off, both laughing. 

“The stories are true,” Loki giggles. “You’re quite mad now, aren’t you.” 

“I’ll show you how mad I am.” Thor throws the slight body over his shoulder, and bears him back to the chair. He sets Loki upon it, then regards the glowing chains. “If I take these off. Will you disappear?”

“I’m insulted,” says Loki. He tosses his head. “If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t have let that woman put them on me. Do you think I’ve waited all these for your cock, to vanish now when it’s in reach?”

Thor breaks the chains and throws them aside. Loki uncurls with a seductive flex of muscle. He widens his stance until he looks all too comfortable in the captain’s chair. There’s a wicked gleam in his eyes that has Thor so hard it’s all he can do not to tear at Loki’s clothes and fuck him immediately. He is no longer accustomed to restraint. But it is not every day that his brother returns from the dead.

He settles for stripping Loki of his clothing, until he sits naked in the chair. He has skin like cream, and slim thighs, and a long cock just like Thor still dreams about some nights.

“Norns, but you’re small like this,” Thor says. “I’m going to break you apart.”

“I’m afraid you really must,” says Loki. He wets his lips to draw Thor’s attention there. “I’ve kept this body untouched for you. Consider it eighteen years of missed birthday gifts.”

“ _Loki._.” Thor palms his cock through his breeches, then undoes the ties and pulls it out. His cock is hard, and huge, and already leaking precome. “How much do you remember?”

“Everything,” says Loki. He leans forward, and tries to swallow Thor’s cock. He makes it part of the way before he chokes. Thor groans at his hot mouth and lapping tongue. He puts a hand on the back of Loki’s head, and helps push him further down on his thick cock. Loki coughs and gags and takes it, but when Thor feels him try to move, he allows it.

Loki’s eyes stream with tears, but he shakes his head as he looks up at Thor. “Force me, brother. Use me. Fuck my mouth.”

Thor gets a handful of hair and drags Loki back into place. He shoves his cock into Loki’s mouth despite resistance. Loki’s throat is tight around his cock. Thor keeps going, even as his brother struggles. He forces in inch after inch until Loki’s nose is pressed to Thor’s stomach. Then he rocks back and thrusts in even harder. Loki chokes and splutters, and it’s the prettiest thing Thor’s ever seen. Thor hits the back of his throat as he fucks Loki’s mouth, a firm hand in Loki’s hair keeping him still. He pushes Loki further down, while plunging in. 

Thor could keep at this for hours. But it would be a waste. Finally he hauls Loki off, despite his brother’s protest.

Loki glares. His face is red. He wipes his chin with his hand. “I wanted to taste you,” he complains. “It’s been years.”

“We have more important business.” Thor says. He runs a hand along his cock, slick now with spit. “Spread your legs for me, brother.” 

Loki quickly does as he’s told. He hooks a knee over each arm of the chair, and leans back into the cushion, hips pushed up. His cock is standing hard from sucking Thor. His furled hole is pink and so tight that Thor grunts at the sight of it. Thor’s cock aches in his fist with the need to fuck it open. 

He pictures holding Loki down like that, and forcing his cock in dry, the amazing stretch of it as Loki screams. Loki would fight him no matter how much he wanted it. Thor would leave bruises inside and out as he claimed him.

Loki watches breathless, like he can read his mind. “Do it. You can’t know how long I’ve waited for this.”

Thor crouches down in front of the chair instead. “Bossy little thing, aren’t you.” He sticks his finger into Loki’s mouth, then uses it to test Loki’s hole. He works in his finger as Loki curses, and Loki’s cock twitches. “So very tight. This is _mine_ , Loki.” He smacks Loki’s ass, a loud slap.

“Thor,” Loki says, catching his breath.

Thor replaces his finger with his mouth, which closes greedily on Loki’s hole. His licks and sucks until his tongue gains entrance. Then he tongues in ruthlessly. He fucks his brother with his tongue, relishes Loki’s writhing, his nails scratching at Thor’s skin. He stays there like he’s at a feast, eating Loki out while Loki whines and begs. He keeps trying to take Thor deeper, wants more.

“I’ll give you what you need,” Thor tells him once he’s had his fill. Loki’s hole is dripping with Thor’s spit, and it’s much easier to push his finger all the way in. When he makes room, and adds another, Loki whimpers. It’s like music to Thor’s ears, so it’s not long until he has Loki speared on three big fingers.

Loki is bleary-eyed with want. He cringes from the pain while begging for more. He tries to get away one minute, and tries to screw himself on Thor’s fingers the next. All through it, his devious green eyes challenge Thor. His swollen lips are parted, and he keeps licking them. Only when he has the audacity to begin touching his cock as Thor stretches him, does Thor acknowledge him again. He takes Loki’s wrist with his free hand, and squeezes a painful warning.

“You’ll come if you please me,” Thor tells him. “Not before. Until I say you can, not at all.”

“Tyrant,” Loki pouts, but he lets go of his cock.

“You are correct,” Thor says. He pulls out his fingers and stands. His cock is so hard now that Loki swallows to see the full engorged length of it. He hauls Loki to his feet, positions his brother to stand facing the arm of the chair, and bends him over it. Loki understands at once. He presses his face into the leather of the chair while raising his ass. Loki’s pert little ass is glistening, but Thor spits on his hand a few times to try and get his cock wet.

“We should have oil,” Thor mutters. His cock is massive by any standard. Loki swore this tender young body is new to the act. As Thor thinks about that his hunger rages again. He ruts the head of his cock between Loki’s thighs, unable to hold back.

Loki turns to give Thor that smug, goading grin. “Come on, big brother,” he purrs. “If you don’t make me bleed a little, how will we know if I’m a virgin?”

Thor huffs a laugh. It’s an ugly sound. “The Norns must have a sense of humor. They’ve given me back a brother to match my state of mind. You’re mad yourself.”

“I am, I am,” declares Loki. He spreads his legs wider, and braces himself across the chair. Thor growls at the sight, at Loki’s challenge, so that he takes his cock in hand, and forces the head into Loki’s virgin hole. Loki squeals. The sound spurs Thor on. It’s a tight hold on his cock, just this side of too dry. Loki’s body fights him every inch. It’s already the best fuck Thor’s had in centuries, and he’s only just begun. 

Thor grabs his brother by his hips, and thrusts in more of his cock. It seems improbable that Loki should be able to receive him. Even if he were experienced in this body, and oiled for hours. Loki was a slight youth, not filling out with height and muscle until well into adulthood. He’s still not there yet now, and his gangly limbs and pert little ass look obscene with Thor’s muscular body dwarfing him. Thor’s massive cock splitting his cheeks. Loki’s crying at this point, as he must. But he’s laughing also, taunting Thor. Loki could always take him.

“Does the Butcher of Asgard have manners?” Loki giggles around a sob. Thor isn’t going fast enough for him, apparently. “Are you unchanged, after all?” 

Thor is changed. He positions Loki’s hips, and yanks him back down onto his cock without mercy, as he delivers a brutal thrust. Loki shrieks. It’s the best sound Thor’s heard in an age. Loki is alive, and Thor is the first to fuck him. Thor will make sure there will never be any other.

Thor pulls out then slams back inside so that Loki stops shrieking, the breath punched from his lungs. He does that until he can fully thrust his cock into Loki’s tight ass.

Loki moans. His hands shake where they try to hold on. “Fuck me. _Fuck me_ , brother. Break me.” 

Thor fucks him roughly, not holding back no matter how loud Loki’s cries get. He ruins Loki’s tight hole with punishing thrusts. He’ll force his cock in to the hilt, then wait. He stays like that, spearing Loki on his cock. Then when Loki wails for him to go on, he fucks him so hard, that Loki screams for him to keep still. 

When Loki’s eyes are open and they look back at him, they’re as mischievous as ever. Thor sees that and laughs as he comes, his balls tightening as he pumps thick come into Loki’s ass. He comes harder than he ever has, and it’s just what he’s been missing. He’s hard again almost instantly. 

He pulls out, and keeps a grip on Loki, as he sways and would fall over. Thor picks him up and perches on his chair. Come and blood leak from Loki’s hole as Thor manhandles him into place facing away on his lap. Loki groans his name encouragingly.

“I missed you too, Loki,” says Thor. No one except Loki could survive a fucking like that, and still want more. He lines up his cock, and pushes Loki slowly down on it, until his brother is sitting on his cock. Loki whines, and lets his head fall back on Thor’s shoulders, his body limp for Thor to play with. Thor fucks up into him. He watches the way Loki is jostled on his lap, until he comes again, pumping in more come.

Loki makes a pathetic sound. Thor smiles. His brother has pleased him, so he takes hold of Loki’s cock and jerks it fast. He keeps his cock in Loki’s ass, until he makes Loki come all over himself. Then he puts his hand to Loki’s mouth, and has Loki lick his come away.

After a while of sitting in that position, Thor finally pulls Loki off his cock. He’s still hard, but the state of them should be seen to.

“Clean us up,” he commands. He holds Loki against his chest. “Heal yourself, if you like. But keep the bruises. I want everyone to see that you are mine, Loki.”

Loki’s practically purring with contentment. Within seconds, all signs of their activities are gone, except the bruises. “Mmm, brother,” he says. He rubs his cheek against Thor’s chest. “That was even better than I remember.”

Thor pets his hair, pleased. It’s the first time he’s felt anything other than murderous rage since Thanos took Loki from him. “Was it.”

“Oh yes,” Loki simpers. “I remember begging you to use me, begging you. You always held back. Going on about how you didn’t want to hurt me.” He grins. His lips pull back to show his teeth. “Not understanding how much I wanted you to hurt me.”

“We’ll get along fine now, I promise you that.” Thor returns his smile. They understand each other now. He’s never been more sure of it. He puts Loki’s hand on his still-hard cock. Loki can’t even wrap his whole hand around it, but he starts to stroke, and then to squirm in Thor’s lap. “Do you need my cock again so soon?”

“Please, brother. I do.” 

Thor stands. He puts Loki over his shoulder. “We’ll go to bed.” He bends and collects the chains from the ground.

“Why’re you bringing those?” Loki asks.

“In case I decide to chain you to the bed.”

Loki kicks his feet happily. Thor carries him down the corridors of the big ship that he commands. His crew is well-trained. Everyone knows to keep away, and they see no one.

Thor’s cabin is the largest on the ship. It’s stacked with riches aquired from those who followed Thanos. There are trunks of gems, and gold, and jewelry. Enough weapons for an army. Priceless artifacts, and keepsakes he’s kept, to be able to count the faces of who he’s killed. He has a great many trophies. Loki whistles at the sight.

Thor cares about none of it. The greatest prize of all is his again. He throws Loki down on his bed.

Loki keeps his knees together, as though suddenly very modest. He flutters his eyelashes. Thor crawls over him after retrieving oil, unable to keep away for even a minute. He pries Loki’s legs apart, worked up as Loki makes a game of it, and pretends to fight him off. Thor wins easily. He wets Loki with a generous amount of oil and three fingers. But when Loki goes to turn over, Thor pushes him back. “I’ll have you like this, like a bride.” 

“How romantic,” Loki laughs. But he gasps as Thor thrusts his cock all the way in, without stopping once. “Oh Gods, Thor.”

Thor fucks him that way, as he sucks more bruises into Loki’s neck and shoulder. Watching Loki’s face, as his body is skewered again on Thor’s cock, makes Thor come faster than he would want. But they’re not pressed for time now. He pulls out, and fucks Loki with his fingers instead, pushing his wet seed back inside his brother.

Loki takes it all, and he looks so pretty like that, that Thor is aroused again, and soon has his cock back in. He makes Loki hold the heavy length of it without moving.

“Tell me, brother.” Thor wants to pound into Loki until that flat abdomen distends with his come. “Could you breed in this new body?”

“Of course,” says Loki with glee. “Why, Thor, have you changed your mind?”

Thor does not correct him, that it was Loki in their life before who refused to consider it. “This cursed family should die out with us,” Loki said once. Thor does not remember how it felt to be the man who heard his brother say that, but he remembers the man’s disappointment. 

“I have,” says Thor. “Only think of our children. They’d be unstoppable.”

Loki goes tight with excitement around Thor’s cock. “Why would we need unstoppable children?”

Thor kisses him, and he bites Loki’s lip, as he thrusts in with explosive energy. Lightning crackles on their skin. “To inherit what we rule together, side by side.”

Loki’s eyes have that wicked gleam again. He touches Thor’s cheek, and wraps his legs around Thor’s back, to keep him inside as Thor fills him up. “What will we rule, brother?”

Thor grins, and Loki mirrors it. They understand each other. They match exactly. “The galaxy.”


End file.
